The Power of a Hero
by Little Miss Not So Sunshine
Summary: It's been 50 years since the events of Percy Jackson & the Last Olympian, a lot has changed in the world and now its a new generation of demigods, following daughter of Poseidon, Pandora-Alessandra Hart, IN NEED OF OCs PLEASE PUT IN AN APP :D - CLOSED
1. OCs needed

**So basically I'm going to be writing a story set 50 years after the events of the Percy Jackson series, Percy & Annabeth were offered immortality & accepted it. I've got my own main, main character but I need OCs so you're pretty damn welcome to put in an application, just copy the words below & I'll even throw in an example using my character. I'd like only three others of the big three, none from Artemis because well she's still a virgin (lol) & the rest ya'll can do whatever. Make the character however you want you can make them Pandoras enemy for all I care! :D **

**Name: Pandora-Alessandra Elysia Hart**

**Nick Name: Pan, Panda, Alessa, and Ale (said like Allie)**

**Birthday: 14****th**** July**

**Age: 15**

**Place of Birth: San Francisco**

**Parents: Ava Howl (deceased) & Poseidon, Daniel Howl (Step Father)**

**Status: Demigod **

**Family: Mary Rose Christians-Hart (maternal half sister), Amelia Skylar Christians-Hart(maternal half sister), Taylor Aphrodite Howl (maternal half sister), etc**

**Friends at Camp: I'll decide later on**

**Friends Outside of Camp: Kaylee Anne Wilson, Daphne Kylie Davies, Claire Cadet, John Stevenson, Jordan Warton**

**Clothes – **

**Jewellery: gold rose stud earrings, dangly heart shaped earrings with polka dots, amethyst ring, D&G dog tag, black rose belly ring, gold cuff bracelet, Ed Hardy dog tag, playboy bunny belly ring, all different coloured zipper earrings, silver locket, big silver hoops, and diamond stud earrings. **

**Shoes/shoe brands: Supra, Nike, Converse, Adidas, Christian Louboutin, DC, Dolce & Gabbana, Louis Vuitton, Vans, g-star, Osiris, Versace, Prada, Rubi shoes.**

**Tops & jackets: singlet tops, tank tops, long sleeve v-necks, loose fit off the shoulder tops, leathers jackets, hoodies, trench coats, denim jackets, cardigans & Sloppy Joes.**

**Bottoms: Shorts, short shorts, skinny jeans, trackies, jeggings, running shorts, basketball shorts, high waist skirts, Capri, harem pants, leggings, stockings & tights, Bermuda shorts, high waist shorts.**

**PJ's: blue, black, white & grey plaid boyfriend boxer shorts, tank tops, black, grey & white plaid DKYNY flannel pyjama pants, basketball/soccer shorts.**

**Accessories (optional, you don't have to put this in): Flat brims, scarves, nerd glasses, sunglasses, berets, fingerless gloves, beanies, **

**Make up (optional): mascara, eye liner, clear vanilla lip gloss, occasionally she may wear light black & silver eyeshadow**

**Personality: Pandora is often described as short tempered & defensive, random, stubborn, tough, selfless, kind & giving, sweet, trustworthy (she hates lying unless it's something small like 'I didn't eat the last cookie, mom'). She's sometimes seen as secretive & distant, always over thinking & analysing every little detail till she's driven mad. She loves to use sarcasm & can come off as a bit bitchy to those who don't know her that well. She's quite clever at hiding her emotions from others. **

**Story: The secret child of mortal Ava & the sea god Poseidon, though he was unaware of it. She has twin older half sisters, Mary & Amelia, whose father was Ava's boyfriend at the time that Ava & Poseidon had a one night stand. She now has a younger half sister, Taylor through her mother's marriage to her step father. Since her mother's death her step dad has been trying to get her to see a shrink or talk to him, he's one of the few people who's noticed her depression.**

**Enemies: Ares, Hades, Hades cabin, some Athena & Ares demigods.**

**Year Rounder: Some years she is & some years she's not**

**Weapon: A 1 metre long celestial bronze sword named skoúro palírroies/ σκούρο παλίρροιες/ dark tides & a celestial bronze shield that appears from a ring she wears**

**Eyes: Electric blue**

**Skin Tone: naturally olive, though it's slightly more tanned now**

**Height: 5' 6 ½ **

**Hair: Jet black tends to dye it red or brown, curly/ringlets sometimes straightened, elbow length**

**Fatal Flaw: Tends to act without thinking through rational & sometimes irrational anger**

**Romantic Interest (yes or no): yes (I'll choose one of the OCs & you can tell me if it's ok with you or not)**

**Powers/abilities:** **ADHD, Dyslexia, Fighting Skills, Telekinesis, Hydrokinesis, Aerokinesis, Geokinesis, Expert Sailing Skills**

**Other: Dreams of being a singer when she's older, she plays piano/keyboard & guitar (acoustic, electric & bass).**

**Good luck & I can't wait to see your characters! :D 3**


	2. Chapter 1

**I've picked out some of the characters so far, but I need more reviews with characters before I can start, THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! 3 3 3**

**So here's a list just to give you an idea of who's in so far**

**Pandora-Alessandra Hart (me), daughter of Poseidon**

**Karigan Karr, daughter of Hades ****- **

**Justin Robert Runde, son of Apollo – Secretariatsoldier **

**Valdis-Jade Daffodil Crimson, daughter of Hecate - otaku-chan123**

**Gage McCarty, son of Harpocrates - Okami-G**

**Calvin Centro, son of Proteus - wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch**

**Jack Wolff, son of Erobus - Lord Jupitar**

**Zoey Alexis Daybreak, daughter of Hades - AnimationNut**

**Martina Grace Corbin, daughter of Ares - abcdoll3**

**I've decided that at the start Pandora's friends will be Valdis-Jade & Calvin that's if their submitters don't mind but most characters will end up friends or at least her frenemy don't worry. **

**But anyway I thought I'd put up a starter chapter just to get things going applications for characters are most definitely still welcome! :D lol**

Pandora-Alessandra POV

_My heart pounded as the monster came at me claws reaching out to rip my body to shreds. It wasn't until me and my protector or satyr, Chrissie were inside the boundaries of Camp Half-Blood did I feel the shocking pain in my stomach. Shirt ripped to shreds & both my shorts & previously blue Nikes were red stained with the blooding pouring out of my chest. Deeps wounds covered my stomach inflicted by the claws of the beast, I collapsed into Chrissies arms. I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming as Chrissie whispered to stay awake & that everything was going to be fine over & over again. Pain. Pain. Pain. That's the only word my mind could register, all I could feel was the stinging sensation, the smell & taste of blood dancing around in my mouth & the screams of unknown people around me, blurred by the stars in my vision. _

I gasped trying to catch my breath as I sat up, still able to feel the claws cutting into my skin like knives, that'd been a month ago when I'd first arrived here at camp half-blood.

Once I could actually breathe like a normal half human being I then looked over to find a member of the Ares cabin, Martina Corbin, stood for once towering above my sitting form her glare almost burning holes in my purple & black sheets.

"Chiron & Mr. D wants to see you" she grumbled, not even bothering to wait for me to get dressed, I rolled my eyes & followed her out of the Hermes cabin which I unfortunately had to reside in as the only unclaimed child in the camp in 50 years, quickly tossing on some flip flops as I went.

As the two of us awkwardly walked up to the big house, I pondered over why this girl acted the way she did.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I blurted out

"Because..." was her response, not a very good one if you ask me or a daughter of Athena for that matter.

"'because' ain't an answer, Martina"

"Just because!" she replied again, this time her voice coming out more forcefully & irritable than the last.

"I mean you've been here, what? A bit longer than I have & you don't have any friends, not even in your cabin" I spoke again, my voice almost taunting I realised after speaking.

"Ha, at least I've got a cabin" she scoffed

"Gods, it was just a question, no need to throw a friggin tantrum!" I said, trying not to yell & wave my arms around like a psychotic weirdo.

We reached the big house & Martina stalked off back towards her cabin, which was when I finally noticed that the sun was still rising over the sky (the doing of Apollo). _'This better be good for them to be interrupting my sleep' _I thought, pacing up the steps towards where Chiron sat in his funny wheel chair & Mr. D sat drinking Coke.

"Pandora-Alessandra, we've been informed by your step-father that you'll be going home for the last few days of the school semester or they'll be expelling you" Chiron told me.

'_Oooh crap!' _I thought, I'd completely forgotten about school!.

"So long Princess Amanda, have fun with the monsters!" Dionysus called out, I fought the urge to press him up against a wall & choke him as this was the 50 billionth time the Wine God had called me that.

I sighed as I stuffed the few things I had with me into my bag & waited at the boundary near Thalia's tree for my stepdad, Daniel to pick me up & take me back to the hell hole of a dungeon regular mortals call school.

**I know it's short but they'll get longer & I just really, really wanted to get something up, sooo hope you enjoyed!**


	3. character update

**Thanks for more of the characters, I hope I've gotten the character personalities right so far. Congrats to daughter-of-fire for her character Khristi Evans, An Angel Flying with broken wings for Tenshi Kuramaka, InstruMental for May Addams & smartone101 for the character Matthew Ross, all those characters are in, I'm trying to really get this story going & am currently writing the next chapter but I still need more characters!**

**So just to get things going again I've submitted another character of my own :D**

**Name: ****Alec Anthony Drew Byron **

**Nick Name: Double A, Tony, Drew**

**Birthday: 28****th**** August**

**Age: 17**

**Place of Birth: **

**Parents: Morpheus (god of sleep & dreams) & Helene Byron**

**Status: Demigod **

**Family: Kacey Elene Byron (twin sister)**

**Friends at Camp: Pandora-Alessandra Hart (eventually), Khristi Evans**

**Friends Outside of Camp: John Vans, Chris White, Wesley Stock, Georgia Miles & Ryan Campbell **

**Clothes – **

**Jewellery: silver dogtag**

**Shoes/shoe brands: Nike, Converse, Vans, Supra, OSIRIS **

**Tops & Jackets: leather jackets, short sleeved v-necks, slogan tees, hoodies**

**Bottoms: Basketball shorts, straight & skinny jeans, cargo pants**

**PJ's: basketball shorts.**

**Accessories (optional, you don't have to put this in): Flat brims, sunglasses, leather fingerless gloves, beanies, **

**Personality: Flirty, talkative, bossy, kind, sweet, protective, sarcastic, funny, laid back though short tempered, brave, can come off as cocky & arrogant sometimes.**

**Story: Grew up with all the luxuries he could dream of, his sister Kacey & himself were told that they were demigods when they were 5 because their mother hated secrets & they went off to camp half-blood at 7. **

**Enemies: Zeus cabin, Ares cabin, Poseidon cabin, Demeter cabin**

**Year Rounder: No, was when he was younger**

**Weapon: Bow and arrow**

**Eyes: change colour depending on mood but are usually icy blue**

**Skin Tone: naturally white, fairly tanned now**

**Height: 5'10" **

**Hair: Light brownish-blond **

**Fatal Flaw: doesn't realise when he's gone to far**

**Romantic Interest (yes or no): yes, Pandora-Alessandra & Khristi (if that's ok with her submitter of course)**

**Powers/abilities:** **ADHD, Dyslexia, Fighting Skills, make people fall asleep at will when he touches them, shape people's dreams, send images in dreams, appear in dreams.**

**Other: plays bass guitar in a band**


	4. Apology

Unfortunately this isn't a chapter I'm going to try really hard to update because I know how annoyed I get when people don't update regularly, so I apologize profusely for not doing so. I've been busy with school crap, trying to get a decent amount of sleep and maintaining a social life haha thank to those who've been patient with me!


	5. FINAL CHARACTER LIST!

FINAL LIST FOR CHARACTERS YAAAAAAAY! Haha well I'm most probably going to be a bit slow on the updates because unfortunately I'm the type of person who gets an idea in their head and then a week later gets a whole new idea. So here it is the final listing, I'll try and get a chapter up, lucky I'm on holidays and am currently feeling anti-social enough to spend a whole day in my room writing.

Karrigan Karr

Justin Robert Runde

Valdis-Jade Daffodil Crimson

Gage McCarty

Jack Wolff

Zoey Alexis Daybreak

Martina Grace Corbin

Khristi Evans

Tenshi Kuramaka

May Carlie Addams

Matthew Ross

Leanor Anise Spencer

Mason Henderson

Robert Garcia

Parker Jade

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE...now I've just gotta remember where I was going with this story


End file.
